Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Yhwach: Rematch
|image = |conflict =Quincy Blood War |date = June 19th |place =Royal Realm |result = Yhwach is victorious. |side1 =*Ichigo Kurosaki *Orihime Inoue (Supportive) |side2 =*Emperor Yhwach |forces1 =Ichigo: *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) :*Getsuga Tenshō :*Gran Rey Cero *Zanjutsu *Shunpo *Hollowfication Orihime: *Shun Shun Rikka :*Santen Kesshun :*Sōten Kisshun |forces2 = *Spirit Weapon (Reishi Broadsword, Smaller Reishi Swords) *The Almighty |casual1 = Ichigo is gravely wounded and has his powers stolen. |casual2 = Yhwach is unharmed. }} Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Yhwach: Rematch is a conflict which takes place during the Quincy Blood War. It focuses on Ichigo Kurosaki's second fight with the Emperor of the Wandenreich and the usurper of the Soul King's power, Yhwach. Prelude The day after Yhwach reshapes the Royal Realm into Wahrwelt, Ichigo confronts him in his throne room alongside Orihime Inoue, prompting Yhwach to ask him what had taken him so long before greeting Ichigo as his son of darkness.Bleach manga; Chapter 672, page 17 Noting that Ichigo would ordinarily be foolish for not yet drawing his Zanpakutō, Yhwach observes that he is actually far from defenseless.Bleach manga; Chapter 673, pages 5-6 Yhwach explains how Ichigo's sheer Reiatsu is providing him considerable defense and that this is the power Ichigo has always held within him before wondering which direction he will attack from, prompting Ichigo to point out how Yhwach should already know due to the power of The Almighty. However, Yhwach claims that he will not be using The Almighty in order to savor this meeting with his son, only for Ichigo to state that he has a different father. Dismissing Isshin Kurosaki as not being Ichigo's true father, Yhwach reminds Ichigo of where his power originates from, but Ichigo proclaims that Yhwach is the one who killed his parent, prompting Yhwach to taunt Ichigo for speaking of his mother's death.Bleach manga; Chapter 673, pages 6-8 Battle Unsheathing the larger sword of Zangetsu, Ichigo attacks Yhwach with Getsuga Tenshō, only for Yhwach to block it with a mass of dark energy before sending it toward Ichigo, who is protected by Orihime's Santen Kesshun. After pulling out his other sword, Ichigo cuts through the dark energy and rushes toward Yhwach, who stops Ichigo's subsequent strike with the dark energy while claiming that Masaki Kurosaki died after giving birth to Ichigo in order to nourish Yhwach himself, which was the greatest happiness she could have hoped for. Blasting Ichigo into a wall, Yhwach proclaims that they shall do battle as he stands up.Bleach manga; Chapter 673, pages 9-17 As Orihime runs to his aid, a furious Ichigo charges toward Yhwach, who begins pushing him back repeatedly with the dark energy while reprimanding him for attacking so recklessly and questioning why he brought Orihime with him. Wondering if hatred has clouded Ichigo's judgement, Yhwach tells him to be patient and not hasten his inevitable death because of how much effort he put into creating Ichigo, who continues to be repelled by the dark energy as he attempts to push forward. After declaring that Ichigo's body and power are not his alone, Yhwach tells him to unleash all of his power before dying.Bleach manga; Chapter 674, pages 1-6 Hurled back once more by Yhwach's dark energy, Ichigo gets up and prepares to resume his charge, only for Orihime to grab him while pleading for him to calm down. However, Ichigo merely looks at her, prompting a surprised Orihime to let go as he dashes forward once more. As Ichigo begins clashing with his dark energy, Yhwach wonders why he is rushing to his death and asks Ichigo if he is afraid of his full power being stolen before pointing out how he will destroy the Human World and Soul Society if Ichigo dies here. When Orihime uses Sōten Kisshun to heal Ichigo, Yhwach claims that she is telling Ichigo to fight and resumes his dark energy assault while demanding that Ichigo stand, fight, and die for the sake of those weaker than him. Suddenly, the larger sword of Zangetsu begins turning white, prompting Ichigo to have Orihime block Yhwach's next attack with Santen Kesshun.Bleach manga; Chapter 675, pages 5-12 As Ichigo thanks her, Orihime notes that Ichigo slowed down so she could grab him because she was not fast enough to keep up with him before explaining how she knew Ichigo had a plan and was not fighting recklessly when he looked back at her. Confirming this, Ichigo reveals that he wanted to wake someone up by clashing with Quincy Reiatsu as Orihime notices the larger sword of Zangetsu turning completely white as an explosion of Reiatsu engulfs both her and Ichigo. With Yhwach noting that this is what Ichigo was aiming to achieve, the dust clears to reveal Ichigo has entered a new, Hollow-like form.Bleach manga; Chapter 675, pages 13-17 Upon seeing Ichigo's new form, a frightened Orihime recalls the form he took on during his battle with Ulquiorra, only for Ichigo to reassure her that he is still in control this time.Bleach manga; Chapter 676, pages 1-4 When Yhwach notes his visual similarities to a Hollow and wonders if this is the result of Ichigo merging with his power, Ichigo explains how his Hollow and Quincy powers are normally in balance following the reforging of his Zanpakutō before revealing that he used Yhwach's Quincy Reiatsu to draw out the power of his inner Hollow. Moving in front of Santen Kesshun, Ichigo tells Orihime to maintain her barrier before leveling the entire upper level of Wahrwelt with his Reiatsu. Yhwach forms his broadsword in preparation for fighting at close range, but Ichigo closes the distance and restrains his sword arm before slashing at Yhwach, who manages to block with his free arm. Declaring that Ichigo cannot hurt him with such meager strength, Yhwach sends him flying into the air with a slash, only for Ichigo to retaliate by cutting Yhwach deeply with a Getsuga Tenshō combined with a Gran Rey Cero.Bleach manga; Chapter 676, pages 5-17 As the energy attack cuts into him, Yhwach praises it as being a power fitting for a hybrid of all things like Ichigo before grabbing and pushing back the fused attack as he decries Ichigo as still being too weak. Dodging his repelled attack, Ichigo attacks Yhwach, who blocks while narrating Ichigo's thought process of attacking Yhwach while he was still underestimating the power of his fused Hollow form and commending him for his logical thinking. However, Yhwach declares that Ichigo has missed his opportunity and reactivates The Almighty before proclaiming that he can no longer let his guard down in the face of Ichigo's great power. As the two clash repeatedly, Ichigo unsheathes the shorter sword of Zangetsu and attacks Yhwach with it.Bleach manga; Chapter 677, pages 1-7 Seeing this, Yhwach forms a smaller Reishi sword in his left hand and uses it to counter Ichigo's attack, sending him flying back in the process. Demanding to know if Ichigo thought he was the only one who could wield two blades, Yhwach advises him to be wary of traps in his path as Ichigo lands on the ground, only to have a shadow blade impale his foot. When a startled Ichigo leaps back and lands on a pillar, more shadow blades impale his other foot, causing him to tumble to the ground below while wondering if Yhwach has planted traps all over the area. As Ichigo leaps back, Yhwach stabs his sword into the ground where he was lying before reminding Ichigo that The Almighty allows him to see the future.Bleach manga; Chapter 677, pages 7-11 Asking Yhwach if he is saying that he can use this power to place traps where he knows Ichigo will step, Ichigo demands to know how Yhwach can explain his previous attack missing him, only for a grinning Yhwach to slash at him as Ichigo leaps back once more. As he moves through the air, Ichigo reasons that Yhwach cannot see everything because he would have been able to counter all of his attacks instead of simply blocking them before determining that he has to find the limitation to The Almighty as he lands on top of a pillar. However, Yhwach states Ichigo's reasoning of being able to change the future by evolving his own abilities during the battle before telling him to stay where he is if he believes this as more shadow blades pierce through Ichigo's shoulder and arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 677, pages 11-13 Grunting in pain, Ichigo falls to the ground below while wondering what is going on as Yhwach notes that he does not quite understand. Yhwach proceeds to explain that the future is comprised of countless possibilities like grains of sand in the wind rather than being a linear path and claims that he enjoys speaking of hopeful things like changing the future before revealing that changing the future simply means shifting between possibilities, all of which he can see. As Yhwach tells him to not abandon his hope because it would pain him to kill his own despairing child,Bleach manga; Chapter 677, pages 13-16 Ichigo proclaims that he has conquered despair every time he has encountered it up until now before activating his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu, in a torrent of energy.Bleach manga; Chapter 678, pages 1-5 Suddenly, Ichigo realizes the tip of Tensa Zangetsu has been broken and sees Yhwach dropping the broken tip from his hand. As a shocked Ichigo wonders how he did this without moving from where he was standing, Yhwach claims that he was merely expressing his respect for the formidable power of Tensa Zangetsu before revealing that he broke it using the future. Noting that Ichigo does not understand what he is saying, Yhwach states that he will not have time to figure it out before holding up Ichigo's severed horn and throwing it at him. Ichigo bashes the horn away with the remainder of Tensa Zangetsu, only for Yhwach to appear behind him and send him crashing into the ground below. As Ichigo leaps back into the air, Yhwach slashes through the side of his torso.Bleach manga; Chapter 678, pages 6-13 Ichigo is sent crashing into a nearby pillar and Yhwach attacks him once more, only for his sword to be stopped by Orihime's Santen Kesshun. However, as Ichigo calls out to Orihime, he is suddenly slashed across the chest, leading a shocked Orihime to wonder how this was possible despite her blocking of Yhwach's attack. Walking toward Ichigo, Yhwach asks him if he ever questioned how merely being able to see the future would allow him to place traps wherever Ichigo stepped and notes that Ichigo probably has an idea of how this was achieved before revealing that The Almighty grants him the power to both see and alter the future as he tells Ichigo to try not to succumb to despair.Bleach manga; Chapter 678, pages 14-17 Stating that The Almighty is no different from Ichigo and Orihime's powers because he can also influence only what he can see, which is the entirety of fate, Yhwach claims that Ichigo has only been able to overcome his despair and change his fate up until now because he was not present. After declaring that he will cut down any future Ichigo tries to create for himself, Yhwach tells Ichigo that he can begin despairing now, prompting Ichigo to begin yelling in anger. Shortly afterward, Ichigo coughs up blood after being attacked by Yhwach, who grabs him by the head while noting that he expected more of a fight from Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 679, pages 1-4 & 14-15 Aftermath Noting that neither his sword nor Orihime's powers have any effect, Ichigo loses all hope of winning, prompting Yhwach to drop him while claiming that all Ichigo accomplished was providing him with some entertainment before preparing to take back the power he had given to Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 679, pages 15-17 Black veins encompass Ichigo and the surrounding area as he realizes his Quincy and Hollow powers are fading away. As his merged Hollow form dissipates, Ichigo falls to the ground, unconscious, as Yhwach laughs maniacally while darkness swells behind him. Yhwach proceeds to initiate a third Auswählen, which brings Jugram Haschwalth to his knees and kills Gerard Valkyrie while draining power from both of them.Bleach manga; Chapter 680, pages 2-6 & 13-15 Opening a portal, Yhwach bids Ichigo farewell while promising to bring ruin to all of existence now that he no longer has need for him or the Sternritter. When Rukia and Renji appear, Yhwach expresses annoyance at having so many weaklings be sent after him and note that they are probably too exhausted to take another step before deciding to leave the portal open so they can pursue him if they wish, which he will reward them for by slaughtering them in their time of greatest happiness. As he promises them that they will feel the looming shadow of death for all eternity, Yhwach steps into the portal.Bleach manga; Chapter 680, pages 16-18 References Category:Fights